FIG. 1 shows a conventional supporting frame 13 mainly including a main body 131 and a plurality of locating mechanisms 132. The main body 131 includes a central area that is in contact with a CPU 14 to transfer heat produced by the CPU 14 during operation thereof to a radiator 12 connected to a top of the main body 131. The main body 131 and the radiator 12 are connected together by means of welding, bonding, or mechanical engagement. The locating mechanism 132 includes a driving element 132a and a driven element 132b, into which the driving element 132a is inserted. When the driving element 132a is depressed, it causes a retaining portion 132c provided at a lower end of the driven element 132b to stretch outward and therefore hook to a main board 15 below the supporting frame 13, so that the supporting frame 13 is assembled to a top of the main board 15. On the other hand, when the driving element 132a is returned to the original upper position, it brings the retaining portion 132c of the driven element 132b to the original closed state. More specifically, the locating mechanism 132 achieves the function of assembling the supporting frame 13 to the main board 15 because the retaining portion 132c outward stretches when it enters a receiving hole 151 provided on the main board 15. That is, when the locating mechanism 132 downward extends through the receiving hole 151 provided on the main board 15 in the vicinity of a CPU holder 142, the stretched retaining portion 132c enables the main body 131 of the supporting frame 13 to assemble to the main board 15 with the central area of the main body 131 in contact with a CPU 14 located on an operating chip 141.
Please refer to FIGS. 1 and 2. A fan 11 is assembled to a top of the radiator 12. When the fan 11 is operated, airflows are produced to flow through the radiator 12 until the supporting frame 13 is reached, so as to produce a cooling effect.
The above-structured supporting frame 13 has the following disadvantages:    1. A highly expensive die-cutting cost is required for manufacturing the conventional supporting frame 13.    2. To assemble the fan 11 and the radiator 12 to the conventional supporting frame 13, more than one additional step is increased in the process of manufacturing the supporting frame 13 to cause inconvenience in the assembling thereof.    3. The fan 11 and the radiator 12 are fixedly assembled to the supporting frame 13, and related parts or components could not be conveniently replaced once the assembling is completed.    4. Since the fan 11 is fixed to a top of the radiator 12, it is necessary to provide a recess 121 on the radiator 12 for leading a wire 111 of the fan 11 to an outer side of the radiator 12.    5. As can be seen from FIG. 3, the main body 131 of the supporting frame 13 is located below the radiator 12, and airflows produced by the fan 11 and downward sent to the radiator 12 tend to produce a backpressure at the supporting frame 13 to largely reduce the heat radiating effect of the radiator 12.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop an improved supporting frame with locating function to eliminate the drawbacks existed in the conventional supporting frame used above a CPU.